


Always & Forever

by little_angry_kitten18



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-27
Updated: 2015-08-27
Packaged: 2018-04-17 13:11:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4667777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_angry_kitten18/pseuds/little_angry_kitten18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not like them to part ways like that, love that great never ends and one way or another they meet again. Not to get that happily ever after everyone is after, they meet only for a split of second to make sure the other is alright and then they part. Future!Fic, set within the 50th anniversary episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always & Forever

_The past is like a handful of dust..._

_It filters through your fingers, disappearing, little by little._

_I wish for one day I could go back._

_In another life, I would do things a different way..._

* * *

Rose is quite happy with her life four years after that day at the beach. The day she chose Ben over the Doctor and time has been very kind to her. She has a loving husband and an energetic three year old, Jenny she named her and she looks every bit like her mother. Yes, she is happy but still she can't shake that feeling of something missing. The irony of the thing is that she knows exactly what it is, but  _she_ is the one that chose to write the Doctor out of her story. She loves Ben, she really does but her love can never reach the lengths that it did for  _him,_ and that's where she stops herself every time. She loves her husband, loves her little girl, loves her family and the life she has.

But it's not like them to part ways like that, love that great never ends and one way or another they meet again. Not to get that happily ever after everyone is after, they meet only for a split second to make sure the other is alright and then they part. She never really expects to see him again if she's being honest and is disappointed when she realizes that he regenerated. She has no time for questions since the universe is in danger,  _again_ , and of course the Bad Wolf has to help. The new Doctor is an awkward funny man and Rose enjoys watching him with his wife, she is happy for him. Finally one Time Lord that's happy for a change.

However time and fate work that way and that single small wish of hers come true. She can feel him long before she sees him, their bodies and minds in sync, knowing each other so well even though they've been apart for ages. There is no time for questions of when, what or how, only problems that need to be solved, villains that need to be dealt with and worlds that need to be saved. So they work side by side, just like old times, bantering back and forth, occasionally some of their friends joining in, finding the answers to all the questions except the one that's been eating at them for so long.

Somehow he steals a little time, late one night, and pulls her through as far in the TARDIS as he can, away from everyone. She doesn't question his intentions, just follows. Rose knows what's going to happen, something she has been craving for years, to connect with him like that. And just for now she forgets that she has a husband in a parallel universe and that he is waiting for her along with their child. The only thing that matters is the man in front of her and his lips on her skin and his hands wandering, exploring, her body like she's wanted him to do for so many years.

She can't help but fall apart in his arms, whimper his name in pure, searing pleasure, tell him she loves him and her heart is about to burst when those three words leave his lips too. Their time is running out and they both know it, so they become one again and again, trying to feel as much of the other as they can. She knows it's the last time she will see him; he knows it's the last chance he'll get so they have to make the most of it. Hours later while they lay in each other's arms, her head resting against his chest, whispering sweet nothings and empty promises that both know won't come true, he will give her one of the most precious gift she'll ever get; the single word that falls from his lips leaves her stunned for a few heart beats.

_His name._

She feels honoured and she tells him so. He just takes her lips in another earth shattering kiss, stopping anything else she would say and then proceeds to make her his again, memorising her body. But sadly it's time to go back to reality and the fact that there is a war raging on. She thanks God that Jack is the one to find them; their old friend doesn't question them, just smiles cheekily and informs them that they are needed. So they dress, exchanging kisses here and there, and then join the others on the planning. Donna catches her eye when they enter the room and studies her, she knows what's going on but before she can approach her best friend or Rose, Eleven and River are already explaining what they found.

A few short hours later everything is done, the world is saved and it's time for them to go back. Jack has died at least five times, Donna has cursed the Doctors to the ends of the universe and back and now that they are safe they can have a good laugh about it. Goodbyes are exchanged, hugs and friendly words shared until Doctors and companions alike go back to where they used to be. Somehow they are the only two left and she breaths him in as his arms circle her waist bringing her closer to his body. He whispers ' _I Love You'_ and she says it back once more as their lips meet again. The time is not enough for either of them but they can't change it, so they make the most of it. Before she knows it she's back at her house, walking down the small path towards the big house with the yellow door where her husband and daughter are waiting, smiling and waving excitedly at her. She knows they can't wait to hear about mummy's adventures with her friends. She hugs them both tight, places a kiss on Jenny's forehead and a chaste one on Ben's lips as they walk inside.

Almost four weeks later she is not sure if her tears are ones of joy or sadness. The small plus sign on the pregnancy test is mocking her. She knows the baby is not Ben's yet she wasn't gone that long in this world for anyone to think any different. Her husband of course is beyond happy with the news and he shows it. Rose tries her best to hide her pain for the next ten months or so and sheds pained tears every time something new happens and  _he_ is not here to live it. She yearns for her Doctor and she knows it's very selfish of her but she can't help it.

Ben is with her in the delivery room and she bites her tongue every time a contraction hits. Because she knows it's the Doctor's name she will scream and not Ben's. So she closes her eyes and thinks of  _him,_ thinks of his comforting words and when she is ready she pushes, as hard as she can in order to birth the little bundle they created a night when the universe almost ceased to exist.

Later on when she is alone in her room, with her baby boy in her arms, she can't help but study him. So small and fragile yet so strong; half human, half time lord. His small heart is beating in sync with hers as his mouth is sucking on her breast unaware of his mother's pain. But she must go on, she will go on for  _he_ is dead, worlds apart, and she is very much alive and in need to care for their little one. She caresses her son's soft cheek lightly and whispers his father's name in the silent room for only the two of them to know.

* * *

 


End file.
